A Mother's Reassurance
by NikChik-11
Summary: oneshot Jim has a nightmare about his father's leaving, and wakes up crying into his mother's nightgown. After he calms down, he confides in his mother, and voices the real reason he thinks his father left.


**Okay, this is my first TP fanfic, so please forgive me if something is a little off. This takes place when Jim's 13, and has a nightmare. Please no flames! (and to all my AATC readers, I'm working on chapter 11, okay? Lol)**

_---------------------------------------------_

_Jim drearily cracked open his eyes, and sat straight up in bed with a start. Something wasn't right. He glanced out the window and saw the thing he had been dreading. Jim watched as the silhouette of his father started down the pathway to the docks, and leapt out of bed, running hastily down the stairs. He saw his mother sitting at the table in front of the window, her shoulder's heaving in small sobs. He ran past her and out the door, stopping just for a moment at the entrance. He shook his head in belief as his father neared the docks, tears now stinging his eyes. He ran down the pathway, stumbling and falling a few times in attempt to catch up with his father. He ran down the dock, and grabbed the railing for support, stretching out his hand and watching in despair as his father's ship took off… for forever. _

_Jim continued to reach out for his father, watching as his ship disappeared into the distance. He felt a comforting hand gently placed on his shoulder, and turned to find his mother staring at him with a tear-streaked face. He was suddenly aware that his own face was also stained with tears. Losing all control he had before that point, the boy flung himself at his mother, burying his face into her nightgown as he wept._

_His father was really gone, never to return……_

_He was suddenly aware that he was lying on the ground, his mother now over him. She stared at him concernedly, as he continued crying._

"_Jim," She said worriedly, gently shaking his shoulders. "Jim!"_

"Jim! Wake up!"

The thirteen year old woke with a start, breathing heavily as he stared up at his mother's face, hovering inches above his own. She wiped his cheek, and he suddenly realized that he had been crying.

He sat up and buried his face into his mother's nightgown, letting the rest of his tears fall. She rubbed his back soothingly, speaking comforting words.

"It's okay, shhhh… It's okay. It was only a nightmare."

He calmed down after a bit, and laid back against his pillow, wiping the wetness from his face. Sarah smiled softly and kissed gently on the forehead. Jim snuggled under the covers, now wide awake.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, mom."

She shook her head, brushing a lock of his bangs away from his face. "It's okay, Jim. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jim looked downcast, not meeting his mother's gaze. "Not really," He muttered.

Sarah hesitated for a moment, and finally asked. "Was it… about your father?"

Jim sighed, looking out the window, confirming Sarah's thoughts.

"Why'd he leave, mom?" Jim asked suddenly, still staring out the window. Sarah stared at her only son, momentarily speechless.

"He… He just wanted to be on his own, I guess, Jim." She replied, finally being able to find her voice.

"On his own? But aren't there people on the ship?" Jim asked.

"Well, yes, but—"

"And he has to get off the ship _eventually_, right?"

"I'm… I'm sure he does, but—"

"I think you're lying to me, mom." Jim said suddenly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Dad never wanted us. You guys used to fight all the time, and I… I'm a screw up. Dad hated me." He finished, the anger in his voice being replaced with sadness.

Sarah felt tears welling in her eyes as she tightly embraced her son, feeling him tense up in her arms.

"Jim… Jim, you're dad loved you _very_ much. He left because he was tired and said that he needed adventure in his life. That's it. You are _not_ a screw up, and your father _didn't_ hate you,"

Jim sighed as his mother let go of him, staring at him through tear filled eyes. She kissed his forehead, and cupped his cheek, just before standing. He snuggled down under the covers, as she turned off the light.

"I love you," Sarah said from the doorway, watching as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too," He replied quietly. "And mom,"

She turned just before leaving, giving him a questioning look.

He smiled softly. "Thank you,"

She smiled, closing the door with a gentle _thud_ and making her way silently back to her bedroom.


End file.
